Velerad
|Voice = Brian Bowles (English) Paweł Szczesny (Polish) |Appears_books = |Appears_games = |Lookalike = Marek Bargiełowski}} Velerad was a noble who, as the city's burgomeister and castellan, governed Vizima, the capital of Temeria. In King Foltest's absence, Velerad held the highest authority in the city. Biography Velerad served as castellan of Vizima for several years, and saw Princess Adda die due to a miscarriage, and then rise as a striga years later. Once he met the witcher Geralt of Rivia, who was bought to him after the witcher killed three racists during a brawl in a local inn. The witcher bought up his true purpose for visiting the city, to cure the curse of Adda the White. Velerad explained the curse and the reward for saving her, and then went with him to the new palace, where they met with Foltest, Segelin and Ostrit. After the king left, the four other men spent a while discussing the appearance and history of the striga, before the witcher left to prepare for his contract. Later, after Adda had been cured and Geralt was recovering in the palace, Velerad went and saw him, telling him about her transformation, though the witcher passed out mid-conversation due to exhaustion. In the game, Velerad enjoyed the distinction of being the burgomeister of Vizima. He could be found on the ground level of the guardhouse in the Trade Quarter after Gold Rush. The rumors flying around town suggested that he is ineffective in his role and spends most of his days drinking. Or perhaps this was simply the appearance he wishes to maintain. He was a confidant of Princess Adda and knew about most of the goings on around town, despite what the citizenry considered evidence to the contrary. Technically, Geralt could sneak out during the banquet and see him at the guardhouse as well. (As of Patch 1.4, this may only be possible near the end of A Posh Reception, after the guests left, but before you talked to Leuvaarden again.) Also, if Geralt helped the elves during the bank robbery, since the Enhanced Edition, Velerad became decidedly hostile (will not consent to a game of poker dice). He did not with previous patches. Associated quests * A Posh Reception * Dice Poker: The Professional * Gold Rush * Her Highness the Striga * Sweet Revenge * The Fleder Contract * The Ghoul Contract * The Graveir Contract * The Kikimore Contract * The Unforgiven Journal entry :Velerad governs Vizima, the capital city of Temeria. In Foltest's absence, Velerad holds the highest authority in the city. The burgomeister knows me from long ago, since he was the one with whom I negotiated the contract for lifting Princess Adda's striga curse. Although I don't remember Velerad, I have a vague feeling that he has grown old and taken to drink since we first met. People say that Velerad has lost his authority and doesn't run the city as efficiently as he used to. :The burgomeister seemed glad to see the striga problem solved. He told me his hands were tied and he could not help me find those guilty of reactivating the curse. I got the impression that Velerad cannot handle the situation now that a rebellion has engulfed Vizima. Notes * For the most part, Velerad is not available to discuss his contracts while either A Posh Reception or Gold Rush (which may immediately follow) are active. * Despite his minor role, he is one of the few characters to appear in all of the following: a short story ("The Witcher"), a couple graphic novels ( and The Witcher: Curse of Crows), The Hexer TV series (Episode 8, "Rozdroże"), and The Witcher game. * In , a soaked letter is addressed to him from a Yannick Delen who wishes to help him flee Vizima as the Nilfgaardians are approaching. It's uncertain if Velerad took his offer. Gallery File:Tw Curse of Crows Velerad.png|In The Witcher: Curse of Crows File:People Velerad.png|Velerad's journal image File:Velerad serial.jpg|Velerad in the TV series File:Velerad comics.jpg|Velerad in the "Geralt" graphic novel References cs:Velerad de:Velerad es:Velerad fr:Velerad it:Velerad pl:Velerad pt-br:Velerad ru:Велерад Category:Humans Category:Characters in the comics Category:The Hexer characters Category:The Witcher characters Category:The Witcher Chapter III Category:The Witcher Chapter V Category:The Last Wish characters